


Comfort Zone

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not entirely sure what this is yet, most likely it'll be a collection of short Hisoka/Illumi oneshots. Some might be fluff, others could be angst? I'll update the summary as this goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Zone

"Why do you keep your hair long?" Hisoka wondered aloud, fingers combing through the long, dark strands connected to the head resting in his lap. The eyes that had been closed peacefully suddenly shot open, pupils lost in the near-black irises as always. Illumi cocked his head to the side - as best he could when it was resting on Hisoka's thighs - and blinked slowly. The two habitual traits of the other man made the corners of Hisoka's mouth turn up ever so slightly. He couldn't get sick of the familiar gestures, even if he tried.

"Why are you asking?" Illumi blinked again, his tone even, covering up the fact he had been caught off-guard with the question. It wasn't unusual for Hisoka to spring questions out of nowhere during intimate moments, and Illumi knew that. Illumi also was aware of the fact that Hisoka enjoyed the momentary rupture of his composure, and the fact that even though Illu knew that one of Hisoka's surprises was likely coming, he let himself become vulnerable anyways.

"It wasn't always long, was it?" Hisoka raised his eyebrows; he knew the answer already. It had been short, shorter than even Killua's was now, the first time they had met, 13 years ago. 

"No, it used to be quite short," the dark-eyed man replied, ignoring the rhetoricalness of the question. Hisoka's manicured nails resumed their grooming, skillfully avoiding getting tangled or snarled in the silky sheet. He made an amused sort of thoughtful sound from the back of his throat, much like a low hum. 

"You still haven't answered the question, you know." Illumi turned so he was lying on his side, facing away from the other man, body signaling that he was done with the conversation. Hisoka let him be for a few moments, continuing to stroke and smooth at the other's hair, and when he felt Illumi relaxing, he struck again. 

"It's because that's how your father wears his, isn't it?" A calm question. Hisoka knew the answer already, knew Illumi well enough that he hadn't needed to ask in the first place, but the enjoyment of pushing Illumi to his limits of comfort prevailed. The magician felt Illumi freeze on his lap, unmoving. He kept playing with his hair, humming tunelessly, ears picking up the near-noiseless sound of Illumi gritting his teeth.

"No." Illumi was still avoiding eye-contact with Hisoka, which let the redhead know that he was right. Not that he needed Illumi's confirmation anyway, his hunches about Illumi were usually correct. Placing a hand on either side of Illumi's face, he moved the man until the back of his head resting on Hisoka's thighs once more. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against Illumi's.

"It looks good on you, you know. Your hair," he murmured against Illumi's mouth, feeling the heat rising off of Illumi's cheeks. 


End file.
